Mutiny on the Bounty (1962)
Mutiny on the Bounty is a film from 1962 directed by Lewis Milestone . The leading roles are played by Marlon Brando , Trevor Howard and Richard Harris . The film is a remake of Mutiny on the Bounty (1935) with, among others, Clark Gable and Charles Laughton . Furthermore, the film based on the novel by writers Charles Nordhoff and James Norman Hall . The film was nominated for seven Academy Awards and three Golden Globes . The story of the film is based on true events. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Oscars *4 Golden Globes *5 Trivia Story [ edit ] In 1787 the ship "Bounty" from England to Tahiti . William Bligh was the captain of the ship, and he wants everyone adheres to strict rules. Bligh should be in Tahiti bread trees fetch and carry to Jamaica , where the bread trees will serve as a cheap food for the slaves. The trip to Tahiti is heavy and the road Captain Bligh acts as a real executioner. He was very unpopular and that also marks his right, First Lieutenant Fletcher Christian . Bligh wants to make a career, while Christian rather concerned about the living conditions of the workers on the ship. By coming as quickly as possible to the destination Bligh trying to make a good result. But the plan is likely to fail and Bligh forcing the workers to himself even harder to deploy. When the Bounty arrives, the sailors discover a whole new world. Tahiti is a real paradise. While some men try to desert, Christians fall view of the beautiful Maimiti. Bligh still trying to outdo themselves and take more bread trees along than was requested. He uses the drinking water of the workers to keep the plants alive, but holds back no account of the views of others. Eventually collide characters Bligh and Christian. Bligh is furious and will do everything to make them pay. Christian Christian feel the storm coming and knows that he has nothing to lose. Using mutiny Christian gets control of the ship. Bligh is put on a boat with the men who have remained loyal to him. Meanwhile sails Christian returned to Tahiti and then to the Pitcairn Islands , where he hides the Royal Navy . But others fear that Christian wants to sail back to "civilization". They think he wants to get through a lawsuit. Equal To ensure that he no longer can leave them stabbing the ship on fire. Christian tries to extinguish the fire, but was mortally wounded during this action. Cast [ edit ] *Trevor Howard - Capt. William Bligh *Marlon Brando - 1st Lt.. Fletcher Christian *Richard Harris - Seaman John Mills *Tarita - Maimiti *Hugh Griffith - Alexander Smith *Richard Haydn - William Brown Oscars [ Edit ] The film was nominated for seven Oscars . *''Best Picture'' - Aaron Rosenberg *''Best Cinematography'' - Robert Surtees *''Best Music, Original Score'' - Bronislau Kaper *''Best Music, Original Song'' - Bronislau Kaper (music), Paul Francis Webster (text) - "Love Song from Mutiny on the Bounty (Follow Me)" *''Best Film Editing'' - John McSweeney Jr.. *''Best Effects, Special Effects'' - A. Arnold Gillespie (visual), Milo B. Lory (sound) *''Best Art Direction-Set Decoration'' - George W. Davis , J. McMillan Johnson , Henry Grace , Hugh Hunt Golden Globes [ edit ] The film was nominated for three Golden Globes . *''Best Motion Picture - Drama'' *''Best Motion Picture Score'' - Bronislau Kaper *''Best Supporting Actress'' - Tarita Trivia [ edit ] *Actor Marlon Brando later married the Tahitian actress Tarita Teriipia in the film Maimiti plays. *Marlon Brando was overweight which costumes are still needed to be adjusted during the recordings. *On the set Brando was insufferable. He caused a lot of problems and attacked other members of the film crew tricky. Brando later wrote a long letter to his opponent Trevor Howard to apologize. Eventually, they were again seen in the film along Morituri (1965). *The famous director Carol Reed directed some scenes of the film. Category:1962 films